Process for the deposit of the fiber sliver end on a flat can and device to carry out the process.
The instant invention relates to the deposit of the fiber sliver end after the filling of a flat can. The filling station for the flat can is a textile machine for spinning room preparation such as a carding machine or a draw frame. These machines are provided with a stationary rotary plate with a sliver guiding channel. During rotation of the rotary plate, fiber sliver is deposited cycloidally through this sliver guiding channel into a flat can. When the flat can is full the fiber sliver is severed and a sliver end is deposited on the flat can. The necessary degree of automation in feeding the sliver to machines for further processing in the spinning room is influenced considerably through the deposit of the fiber sliver end on the flat can.
With round cans, it is a known method to sever the fiber sliver after the filling process in such a manner that the fiber sliver hanging down on the round can hangs down in a random position at the can rim, whereby the length of the hanging sliver varies. As automation increased in spinning, it was a disadvantage in can transportation, as well as in the presentation of the round cans, that the band end must be located over the circumference of the can at a cost. Thus, delays in further processing occurred. In order to eliminate the disadvantages, holding devices to position the sliver end were installed at the can rim.
As the utilization of the flat can became more frequent, an economic solution to the deposit of the fiber sliver end was also sought. The technical solutions for the deposit of the sliver end known from the round can is in many aspects not transferable because of a different geometry and different handling characteristics of the flat can as it is being filled and in can replacement.
EP 457 099, FIG. 5, shows that a flat can is pushed away from the rotary plate after being filled and into a position in which it stands near the severing device. The sliver end on the full can lies in a random position on the end wall after being severed. A difficulty consisted in further processing that an increased cost is to be incurred in order to locate and grasp the fiber sliver end at the can rim or at the end wall of a flat can. A solution for flat cans is also shown in DE-OS 41 07 309. A holding device is provided at the end wall of the flat can and is able to hold a grasper. The grasper positions the sliver end on the flat can. This solution has the disadvantage that it must be possible to install an additional holding device for the fiber sliver end on each flat can.
In the state of the art it is accepted that the fiber sliver has a relatively great length tolerance. This length tolerance may result from the sliver severing system. The different lengths of the fiber sliver ends is normally shortened to the desired length through measures during the subsequent sliver end processing on can conveying vehicles or before the spinning machine so that it may then be fed automatically to the spinning machines.